PaperStuck and the Thousand Year Honker
by lrmingo63
Summary: The Trolls are slowly dragged into the World of Paper Mario, while also being included in the adventures as well. they are also eventually followed by the curious Alpha and Beta Children, and eventually Jack Noir and Cal. A crossover between Paper Mario: TYD and Homestuck, Rated T for language.
1. Adventure and Strife!

Gamzee Makara dragged his physically handicapped friend Tavros through his hive, eager to show him something. As usual, Tavros was unsure of what Gamzee was going to dish out this time around. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last time, that's for sure. It made Tavros shudder at though of it as he was being dragged by his bionic legs.

After being dragged by Gamzee for several minutes, the pair eventually make it to a mysterious door in place of where his closet used to be. In Gamzee's words, he says it's "fIlLeD wItH mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs". Although this just seemed silly, the unsual design of the door did strike Tavros as somewhat interesting. Tavros stepped forward, his one hand still being gripped by Gamzee, and took his free hand and put it on the solid gold doorknob, slowly turning it.

As he slowly and carefully pulled it open, the entire hive filled with light, sucking the pair into the door. And finally, the door slammed shut as if nothing ever happened. Now, a few days passed since this incident had occurred. This raised questions among the group, specifically Karkat Vantas and Sollux Captor, two low bloods of the group.

The crab and the hacker didn't know where to start looking since they had no recollection of Gamzee and Tavros's whereabouts before the incident. Like any good instinct would suggest, Sollux and Karkat decided to start with Gamzee's hive. As the two entered, it was the usual messy state; the floor being covered with old pie pans, horns, and empty faygo bottles.

"GOG, THIS FUCKING CLOWN COULD AT LEAST LEARN TO CLEAN UP EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE." Karkat groaned, looking through the mess for any clues.

"KK, we're focu2ed more on finding hii2 clown a22 and butt buddy than hii2 poor excu2e2 for even poorer cleaning habiit2." Sollux spat back at him, leaning against a wall, and looking at his portable Husktop.

"LIKE YOU'RE EVEN FUCKING DOING ANYTHING."

"ii'm tryiing to 2ee iif any of the other2 have gotten 2iign2 of them yet. 2o far nothiing."

Karkat sighed, throwing a horn at the wall in rage. It bounced off, hitting something hard on the other side of the room. It made an unusual noise, which partially intrigued the troll. Being curious, he headed over to where the horn had landed.

"CAPTOR. COME AND CHECK THIS OUT." Sollux sighed, closing his Husktop and heading for where Karkat had walked to. Stopping next to him, before the pair was a mysterious door. It was a solid brown wood with a golden door knob. Karkat leaned forward, putting his hand on the door knob for a split second before his hand being smacked by Sollux.

"KK. don't touch iit."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?" Karkat got out of Sollux's grip, putting his hand back on the knob again, turning it and opening the door. A bright light flooded the room, and then the two were gone, and the door was closed.

Several minutes later, the two seemed to have been unconscious, as they woke up sitting on a dock. Sollux sat up first, seeing that the town was full of thugs and pirates. Observing his surroundings he could also tell it was a generally old place, mainly built of bricks, and many water ways running through.

"KK." He poked Karkat's cheek. "KK. wake the fuck up."

"URRGHHH…" Karkat sat up, still partially dazed. "WHAT IS IT, FUCKA…." Karkat glanced around quickly, startled by their location change. He soon stood up, walking around anxiously to figure out where they ended up. Sollux followed him, hoping Karkat wouldn't do anything stupid. Karkat looked at a sign, seeing that the place they had ended up in was called "Rogueport".

"KK, calm down. you're gonna attract attentiion."

"SOLLUX, WE ARE TROLLS SURROUNDED BY BOMBS AND MUSHROOMS. HOW CAN WE NOT ATTRACT FUCKING ATTENTION?"

"ii mean calm your tiit2 or 2omethiing2 gonna hap-"

The small conversation was interrupted by some ruckus up ahead. A fat, evil looking guy with a purple hat on and horns, surrounded by dozens of smaller, white and red wearing troopers, which were all surrounding another, more feminine looking mushroom and what seemed to be a plumber with a thick, luscious mustache.

"KK."

"WHAT?"

"2omethiing doe2n't look riight here."

"WE'RE HELPING THEM, AREN'T WE?"

"iif we can meet 2ome people we can at lea2t fiind out where the fuck we are or even how two get out of here." Karkat groaned, approaching the group. Before they could even say anything, a brawl had already erupted. The white troopers were jumping all over the mushroom and plumber, with Karkat and Sollux being dragged into it.

It was an endless bombardment of the troops, and had been going on for at least five minutes. Karkat tried to push his way through the troopers, searching for his double loving friend. Before he knew it, he felt something grab him, dragging him out of the strife and making him run. Not concerned about who was dragging him, he looked back at the crowd, with no sigh of Sollux in there.

Meanwhile, Sollux was in the crowd, being grabbed by several of the troopers. As the bombardment finally ended, it left him and the purple man in the middle, with Sollux in the grip of a few troopers.

"Buh! Who do we have here? You're not the Goomba girl!" The man yelled, enraged.

"ii'm the one who 2hould be a2kiing that, lard a22." Sollux replied grumpily.

"Whatever! Buh huh huh! Who are you anyways?"

"ii'm 2ollux captor. and ii'm gue22iing your name ii2n't lard a22?"

"It's Lord Crump, you dolt! And we are the X-Nauts!" Several troopers jumped in unison, screaming "Yah!".

"okay. 2o, would you kiindly let me go, you crumping piiece of lard?"

"No thanks. You seem suspicious, so you're coming with us!" And with that, the X-Nauts dragged Sollux out of the Main Square into places unknown. Back in Alternia, Equius and Nepeta had been searching the hive themselves, and they too ran into the door. And they too opened it. Okay, let's skip the obvious part.

They woke up in the square of Rogueport, similar to that of Sollux and Karkat. Only they were destined to run into something a bit stranger…


	2. Setting out for Adventure

Karkat was soon dragged into what seemed to be the market place of Rogueport. When he finally turned around, he realized he was dragged by the plumber man, who was accompanied by his feminine Goomba companion. Karkat stared at the two, wondering what to think of the sudden decision to drag him along with them.

"Hey! Gray and mysterious!" said the Goomba girl, "You okay?"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKASSES?" Karkat swiped his arm away from plumber, who looked equally confused as the Goomba girl did.

"To be completely honest, I don't even know this guy right here." She gestured her foot towards the plumber. "But I'm Goombella!"

"Mario…" The plumber mumbeled.

"And who're you, mister?"

"MY NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS, A TROLL WHO WANTS TO KNOW HOW TO LEAVE FUCKSTICK JUNCTION HERE."

"Leave? How'd ya get here?"

"I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA."

"Well, I was heading to see Professor Frankly, perhaps he knows something!" Karkat and Mario exchanged glances, unsure of whom Goombella was talking about. She led them through town, but were soon sidetracked by an old woman looking for her contact lenses, and a thief.

Nepeta and Equius had already gotten past the market place, and headed for the Eastern Wing of Rogueport. Observing their surroundings, it was the more poverty stricken part of the town, filled with more thugs and scammers. Equius was especially hostile since he has never seen any of these creatures before. Whereas Nepeta was her usual outgoing self, waving to anyone she passed.

This only made Equius more anxious, as much as he advised her to stay low. After wondering around, they knocked on a door, which was old and looked as if it would fall at the slightest touch. Nepeta opened the door, to reveal a small room, filled with dust and cobwebs and tall shelves filled with many books.

Towards the back of the small room was a desk, covered in paper and many open books. Behind the desk, the pair could only see the baldish head and bushy eyebrows of a small Goomba. As they approached, the Goomba jumped up, as short as he was, yelling at the intruders.

"HA! Hey! Who are you two? How did you get in here?" He kept jumping up and down, specifically at Equius, who was the tallest. "Answer me! I want you an your boyfriend OUT OF HERE!"

"D- Uhm, sir. Perhaps you are mistaken. I am a STRONG male."

"Oh? Are you now?" The small Goomba ceased his jumping, and stepped back. "Pardon me, for my sight is failing me, even with my dang nabbitted glasses!" He shook his head. "Who are you two?"

"D-I am Equius Zahhak." Equius partially puffed out his chest. "D- And the one accompanying me is Nepeta Lejion, a friend of mine. We are looking for our… "companions"… Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram."

"Lovely! My name is Professor Frankly, a pleasure to meet you…" He stopped short of his sentence. "Wait. Tavros? Is he the one with huge horns and mechinal legs?"

"D- Yes."

"And Gamzee… a juggaloooooooo…?"

"D- Subjuggalator."

"I think I might have seen them before…"

"D- Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just let me remember…." Equius stood patiently. "Now… let's see…."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing Karkat, Goombella, and Mario. Professor Frankly jumped at seeing the unfamiliar figures, going at them like he did with Nepeta and Equius. "You! You! Intruders!"

"Frankly! Calm down!" Goombella shouted. "I just came to visit with some com-"

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" Karkat shoved through the commotion, grabbing Equius by his shirt and yanking him. "I TOLD YOU TWO *SPECIFICALLY* TO STAY BEHIND! NOW THE REST OF THE FUCKASSES ARE GONNA FOLLOW US!"

":33 Karkitty! Please calm down!" Nepeta jumped up, trying to get Karkat's grip off of Equius's shirt.

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN. I'M FUCKING WORRIED TO DEATH ABOUT MY DUMBASS HACKER FIREND WHO GOT HIMSELF FUCKING KIDNAPPED BY THOSE WHITE WEARING SONS OF BITCHES! AND NOW YOU TWO ARE HERE, AND THEN FOR ALL WE KNOW, FISHDICK AND SPIDER BITCH MIGHT FOLLOW US!"

":33 But Karkitty! If you calm down I'm sure we can find him! And Mister Furankly said he knows where Tavros and Gamzee went!" Everyone turned to face Frankly.

"…YES! Now I remember!" Frankly jumped up and down.

"Wait a sec!" Goombella chimed in "Who're Gamzee and Tavros?"

"THE REASON WHY WE'RE IN THIS FUCK HOLE. NOW SHUT UP, LET THE MUSHROOM SPEAK."

Frankly jumped a bit, startled at the sudden attention. "Yes! Now, as I was saying… I think I might have seen them wandering around… With some… giant turtle? With spikes on a shell?"

Mario instantly jumped up, startling everyone. Speaking quickly, he explained the situation since the one Frankly was referring to was none other than Bowser, one of his worse enemies. Some more commotion did rise, however, due to the trolls being unfamiliar with certain things that the creatures they had just met were referring to.

But after some solid conversation in the group, it was agreed that Equius and Nepeta would go on a separate search party for Tavros and Gamzee, whereas Karkat, Goombella, and Mario would go search for Sollux. But before the trio could set out, Frankly had stopped them.

"Goombella. I'm you didn't forget why you came, yes?"

"WHAT?" Karkat questioned, partially impatient.

"Calm down, Kar! This'll help us find Sollux and your other friends!"

"Indeed it will." Frankly reassured. "Now… what is it again?"

"The treasure! Mario, give him the map!" Mario sheepishly hands Frankly the map.

"Well… you've got a pretty good map, might I say! I can't say for sure what the treasure is, my friends, but you won't be able to collect the treasure itself without the seven crystal stars! According to the legend, they have been scattered all around, and you can find them with this map!" Karkat started look a tad bit irritated.

"Don't worry, Kar! Since we don't know where exactly Sollux is, we can look for him while looking for the stars! What do you say?" All three looked at him expectantly.

"YEAH FINE. WHY NOT."

"Excellent!" Frankly jumped. "Now, I can show you three the one thing that's connected to this very map; the Thousand Year Door! And I know exactly where it is. So follow me!"

**I realize the plot of Paper Mario is slightly altered because of it being a crossover, but don't let it bother you~! Review, please~! ^u^**


	3. Fly Like Paper Get High Like Planes

**Chapter 3. Uhm, yeah. I'm lazy so the quirks won't be used in the troll's dialogue. But they'll be expressed. So sorry if I should have done that at first! Also, if you read the story, please review! ^^"**

**And sorry it's been ages since I've updated anything, because even I am busy in the summer. I have a lot of things to prepare before 10****th**** grade starts, but I'll try not to put such big gaps in between updates! ^^"**

And on 7/13, I will be on vacation for 2 weeks, and will have little to no internet access. No updates, I know, but I will try to work on chapters.

**One more thing; some elements/events may not correspond correctly with the game due to the fact that I don't remember everything so if you see something wrong don't be afraid to let me know. ^^**

Meanwhile, there was yet another troll intruder into the magical world; Aradia. She was looking for Equius when she too encountered the door, and fell through. But instead of ending up in Rogueport, she ended up in Petalburg, a home to many turtle-like creatures known as Koopas. But she noticed something quite strange; she was no longer dead. She was alive and breathing, which was quite unusual. But instead of focusing on that, she decided it was best to investigate the mysterious village she had ended up in.

But let's get back to Karkat and friends first, shall we? After some more conversation between the group concerning the Crystal Stars, Frankly started to lead the group to an ancient relic known as the Thousand Year Door, which was not too deep into the underground ruins of Rogueport, which alone hold many legends.

While Frankly lead the group, a group of Goombas were down there, causing trouble and obviously making themselves out as crooks. One was just an ordinary Goomba, one was flying, and one had a spike on its head. The flying one approached the group.

"Hey you. Babe with the hat." He was referring to Goombella. "Why not leave plumber boy, dork man and the gray hipster and come with us?"

"What? No way!" She retorted. The one with the spike eyed Karkat suspiciously.

"Yo, guys. Grey one's not from here, is he?"

"He ain't." The plain one replied. "What you tryin' ta do, candy corn? You 'parta those delfino clowns on the west side?"

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Karkat tilted his head, not fully understanding what the Goombas were referring to.

"Doesn't matter." The flying Goomba spat. "Your ass is grass for trespassing."

"What?" Suddenly, the flying Goomba came at Mario, who was rammed into the wall. The plain Goomba headbonked Goombella, and the spiked one came at Karkat. Karkat then took out his sickle and slashed the spiked Goomba, knocking into the wall and also knocking him unconscious. In a matter of minutes, Mario and Goombella has already taken care of their attackers. And afterwards, the trio of Goombas ran away, leaving the four explorers alone.

Not really seeing the encounter as anything slightly troubling, the four continued, traveling farther and farther underground, running into other thugs and shady characters, and fighting them off. Eventually, the three find a stairway and find a mysterious room. At first it didn't seem like much, but once they solved a simple maze, they found a chest at the end. Mario stepped up and decided to open it since curiosity had stricken the group. After he opened it, the room turned black, and from a distance, a pair of evil looking, half closed yellow eyes appeared with a crooked mouth. Though, the mysterious face had a very familiar disposition to it.

"Hey motha-fucker." the voiced cawed. "You just fell into my motha-fuckin' trap. Honk. Anyways, why don't I tell ya whatcha get." The face disappeared, leaving the room black. Suddenly, a grayish platform appeared under the trio of Goombella, Mario, and Karkat. Frankly observed it in awe, wondering what it was for.

"Eheheheh… now we gonna see what you motha fucka's can do now." The voice cooed. "Now… snap your fingers three times and see what happens." The three glanced at one another, unsure of what was to happen if they were to go with what the voice said. After some though, they decided to follow instructions and snap their fingers.

Suddenly, all sense was lost when the three were slowly and painlessly folded into the shape of paper airplanes.

"Now, you can only stay like that for so motha-fuckin' long. Once you hit the ground, you're back to normal. Got it? Goodie." And just like that, the group was changed back to normal, and the room lit back up, leaving no trace of what had happened beforehand.

"Interesting." Frankly pointed out. "It seems as if you can go into different forms to have an advantage over your terrain. I think this will prove to be useful." The rest of the group agreed and moved onward.

**And sorry for the abrupt ending. ;_;**


	4. Off To Petalburg!

As the group moved onward, they did encounter a couple of other obstacles, concerning other creatures, but they eventually made it to the room that did indeed contain the Thousand Year Door. The only one who was really interested was Karkat. He was fascinated of what humans, or even somewhat fictional creatures, were capable of creating.

In the middle of his never ending gaze, Frankly bumped him, snapping Karkat out of his trance. "Come on, come on! We've got work to do, boy!"

Mario was already on top of the panel that, with the magic of the door, would determine the first location of the Crystal Star. Mario held up the map and it levitated upward in a coat of light. Mario's hand remained upward as flashing lights blinked throughout the room. After a few flashes, the map dropped down into Mario's hands, and the light ceased.

As Mario opened the map, the group approached to see where the first star was. The map did mark where the start was; Petalburg. But then there was a familiar looking Rust-colored symbol next to it.

"Ah ha!" Frankly exclaimed. "There's the Crystal Star, but… What is that symbol?"

"Oh fuck." Karkat facepalmed "It's Aradia!"

"Who?"

"…One of my kind. Whose going to die a second time once I get my hands on her! I told everyone to stay out, and look! Nepeta and Equius are helping, sure, but now Aradia's here! And who the fuck knows who's next! I mean, it's bad enough Sollux got himself fucking trollnapped!"

"Calm down, Karkat. We'll gather up all of your friends and we'll find the stars as well! There's no need to panic!"

Karkat took a few deep breaths to calm himself and nodded.

"Goodie! Let's head back to my lab.

The group headed back to the lab, wanting to study the map a bit further. Though after a few minutes, a discovery was made; Mario had a new power!

"Ah ha! Very interesting" Frankly looked through an old book. "The power appears to be called… Sweet Treat… it allows you to heal your teammates! I hope this will prove to be useful!" He shut the book.

"So. What is this fuckhole… 'Petalburg'… like, exactly?" Karkat asked, looking through another book.

"It's a peaceful village full of Koopas! The mayor is pretty mellow himself. I doubt you guys will have any trouble looking for the star!"

"Alright. Anything else we need to be informed of?"

"Well, I was going to give you guys some pointers on fighting… but you all seem to have it! Especially using your **Stylish Moves**!"

"…Fuck my pardon?"

"You must not understand, Karkat. Let me take you all outside to explain…"

The group walks out the door outside of the lab.

"Fighting for all of you is like… putting a show on for an audience. The amount of appeal helps greatly with battle, from throwing helpful items at you to giving Mario power to use his **Star Powers**. If his **Star Meter** is filled to a certain point, he can use his powers!"

"So these 'Stylish Moves' contribute to appeal?"

"Yes! Brilliant! You gray ones catch on fast!" Frankly jumps up and down excitedly. "Now, I think you're all ready to go to Petalburg!"

"How do we get there, Frankly?" Goombella chimed in curiously.

"Well first, head back to where we started, meaning when we ran into those crooks, and just keep heading East. You should find a waterway with some moving platforms. Go across the water, and there should be a pipe leading to the outskirts of Petalburg!"

As soon as the information was confirmed among the group of adventurers, Frankly headed back to his lab as the three headed towards Rogueport Sewers, and followed Franky's directions to find the waterway and platforms he was referring to. Though as they got there, a giant pile of colored boxes was blocking the way. And what was even stranger was that there was an unusual tentacle sticking out of the boxes.

"Hey Karkat, go hit it!" Goombella said, nudging Karkat.

"Why should I fucking bother to?"

"Just do it! Who knows what it'll be!"

"But what… oh fuck it. Fine." Karkat snuck over towards the tentacle, just as curious as the rest to figure out what it could possibly be. He took out his sickle and, with the point, jabbed the flat part of the tentacle.

The tentacle flailed in an insane spasm, flying back into the pile of boxes, and a loud squeal-like roar came from the boxes.

"Now look what you fucking made me do!"

The pile of boxes exploded, revealing a white-blueish squid, known in this world as a **Blooper**.

"Blooper!" Goombella shouted. "That thing's freaking huge!"

Suddenly, a curtain flew down on everything, leaving everything black. A terror filled music played as the curtain fell on everything. The curtain then rose, revealing Mario, Karkat, and Goombella on a stage, facing an audience, with the Blooper in front of them.

"This must be the fighting Frankly was talking about!" Goombella jumped up. "This oughta be fun!"

"Whatever!" Karkat rolled his eyes, taking out his sickles. "But is the fucking audience a necessary fucking feature?"

"Apparently."

Without any hesitation, Mario jumped up, smashing the one of three tentacles of the blooper. Goombella jumped up, managing to smash the other, leaving one left. Karkat jumped up and sliced the last tentacle off, having the Blooper plummet to the ground. It was on its side, so it was completely vulnerable.

The group charge towards it, only attacking it for a few minutes before it finally rolls itself back into the water. With the fight over, they proceed over the platforms. One by one, they all slide down the pipe that heads to Petalburg.


	5. Dead Grass and Fortress Hunting

Eventually, everyone is out of the pipe and is in Petal Meadows, outside of Petalburg. The area has some roaming Goombas, and was filled with bushes and other plants. As the group took their first few steps, a roar of a dragon was heard as a red dragon flew overhead. It seemed to have something in its mouth. But that wasn't important; what was is the castle that it was flying to was the location of the Crystal Star!

"What the hell was that thing? A lusus?" Karkat pointed out.

"It was a dragon, stupid!" Goombella yelled at him. "What the heck's a lusus?"

"It's like a guardian to a troll. I guess it's what you nooksuckers would call "parents". Can we move the fuck on now?"

The group continue to move through the meadow, passing and disregarding a group of mysterious rocks and stones by the castle. After going through the meadow and battling the Goombas on the way, they eventually make it to the peaceful, or seemingly peaceful, village of Petalburg.

Though what seemed to strike the group odd is that the village seemed to be in somewhat panic and awe; there was a group of villagers gathered who seemed to be surrounding something. Shoving through the crowd, Karkat already knew what was going down; Aradia.

He managed to get to the center, revealing the already-dead Aradia Megido, with her same spooky disposition which usually drove ones like Karkat away.

"Megido! Your ass is dead grass if you don't tell me why the fuck you defied me and came here!"

Aradia blinked at him. "I followed Terezi."

"Why did you fucking follow the blind one?"

"Because she was following you. And then when we got here, I couldn't find her anywhere. So I decided to come to this town for some answers. But they seem more fascinated in my appearance, which seems to be unsual in these parts, rather than my reasons for coming here."

"Ugh.. Do you know if anyone else is here?"

"Besides Terezi, Sollux, Gamzee, and Tavros? I know Nepeta and Equius are here. I remember Terezi saying that she was inviting the Striders over to her hive, but… she forgot to cancel the invitation beforehand…."

"Oh fuck no. Not Strider. That jackass who always hangs out with Egbert. Not that doucher."

"So… I decided to leave a note saying to go to Gamzee's hive.."

"..You what?"

"Karkat, Terezi was looking for you and I was looking for Sollux. I thought I'd be considerate and leave a note."

"But now they're gonna fucking follow us! And who the fuck KNOWS where they'll end up?"

"..Before you go on and kill everyone, I do have a piece of good news… Specifically for you two." Aradia took a finger, pointing at Goombella and Mario. "Crystal Star Seekers, yes? Vriska has had you under surveillance, and I know what you're looking for and where it is.."

"Where is it?" Goombella asked.

"Hooktail."

"Pardon?"

"Hooktail. I spoke with the mayor recently and he told me some red dragon has been terrorizing the village and taking villagers to its castle.."

"What does this have to do with…?"

"Hooktail ate the star."

"Hold on, Megido." Karkat interrupted. "Before you go on, why isn't Vriska here?"

"Vriska said she would stay behind and look through everything. She tinkered with Sollux's equipment and is able to surveillance us all. Although, she can't get signals on Sollux, Tavros, Terezi, or Gamzee. And we surveillance the humans, so there's no telling where they are.."

"That's fucking it, I'm ringing up Vriska." Karkat took out his Husktop, and started tapping away to contact Vriska.

carcinoGenetist began trolling dsfsfsfFDdfsdf

CG: VRISKA!

CG: VRISKA!

CG:ANSWER ME, SPIDER BITCH!

Your message did not reach the destined recipient

CG: FUCK YOU TECHNOLOGY!

carcinoGenetist ceased trolling fhdfkjFJDFdfd

"It seems like we don't have a signal.." Aradia sighed. "We need to hurry. But first we have to go to Shhwonk Fortress."

"Why? And what kind of fucking name is that?"

"It's where we find stones that we need to enter the castle.."

"That must explain those formations outside, right? Goombella jumped in.

"Exactly. We need to leave now. The path towards the fortress is East of here. Let's get moving." Aradia leads the way, walking through the village with Karkat, Mario, and Goombella following along. As they went through the path of the meadow, they ran into some Koopas who weren't so welcoming.

They eventually get to a guardhouse of the Fortress. But a new enemy known as a Bald Cleft, two of them, appeared before them. It took a few minutes, but they were defeated. Their rock hard bodies made it especially hard to land attacks. They run into another guardhouse, being stopped by Bristles, enemies covered in spikes and with an immunity to fire.

Making their way through that guardhouse battle and the next field, the group finally makes it into the fortress, which reveals a Thwomp guarding the stones that the group needed to enter the Castle.

**No more, I just got home from pushing a car three blocks.**

And it's fucking 1:30 AM.

Good night. 3


	6. Fuzzy Encounters and a New Partner

**WOW THIS IS EMBARASSING. Before you all freak about the last chapter, uhm, here's the story:**

I asked my cousin to submit the chapter for me while I was at a recent parade since he was using my laptop anyways. AND HE SUBMITTED MY ROUGH DRAFT BY ACCIDENT. Oh my god I'm so sorry. Fsdhjfkshfjsfhskf.

I'll fix it in a bit, so don't be maaaaaad ;A;

But I was laughing and crying in a hysteria-filled craze when I saw this. (Props if you get the reference from one of my other stories)

**And sorry that this chapter seems short. I literally had to write this in less than an hour. .-.**

As the group approached the Thwomp, it then started to speak to them loudly enough to shake their ears. The thwomp explained to them that in order to obtain the Sun and Moon stones, they needed to answer 5 of his 7 questions correctly. If this task was not fulfilled, they would get a… surprise..

"Question Number One!" The Thwomp announced "What i-"

"Stone Keys." Aradia said automatically, as if on cue.

"Err… Correct! Next i-"

"Kroop. Hooktail Castle. Go through a pipe. Question 5. We'll be on our way, please."

"….Errr… Fine! Have it your way! Party pooper!" Thwomp slides aisde relunctantly, revealing the pipe the group goes down, one by one, and split up to get the stones. Karkat and Aradia go to the Moon Stone while Mario and Goombella go to get the Sun Stone.

All that was in store for the group were some cute-looking enemies known as Fuzzies who weren't too much of a bother. Soon then met up back where they started, stones at hand. Though to the misfortune of the group, a rumbling could be heard, with a Gold Fuzzie appearing before them.

"SO! You guys think you're escaping, huh? Hee hee hee! Think again!" Soon, the usual curtain drops down, starting the battle between the group and the Gold Fuzzie. Though after a few hits, the ground started to quake again, giving the Gold Fuzzie an armor of dozens of smaller-ranked Fuzzies.

Karkat didn't have the time or patience to deal with this. He took out his sicles, digging through the pile of Fuzzies, until, finding the Gold Fuzzie and finishing it off. Soon, all of the other Fuzzies fled, along with the Gold FUzzie fleeing last. The group leaves the Fortress and heads back to Petalburg.

Though before the group could leave town to get to Hooktail Castle, a green shell slams right into Karkat, giving him a hard contact to the ground.

"Fuck. Why. Just tell me, Turtle breath!" Karkat got up, approaching the shell angrily. A koopa pops up from the shell nervously, frightened by Karkat's rage.

"I-I…"

"Karkat. Calm down." Aradia interrupts. "Koops? What are you doing here?"

"I… uhm… I…" Koops stuttered. "I wanted to come with you!"

"Why?"

"I want to avenge my father! And I wanna prove I'm not the wimp everyone in Petalburg thinks I am!"

"Good luck with that, fucksti- OOF!" Goombella headboinked Karkat before he could finish his sarcastic statement.

"Yeah, Koops!" Goombella chimed in. "Of course you can come along!"

"Really..? That's… that's great!" And with that agreement, the group, with their newly found partner, Koops, go through Petal Meadows and reach the stones by the castle. They insert the Sun and Moon stones, which when they are both placed, two buttons appear from the ground.

"…Well now what?" Karkat asks.

"It seems as if… We need to hit them simultaneously." Koops explained, getting in front of one. "I can hit this one with my shell… Mario? You should hit the other one."

Mario goes to the other button, hammer ready. At the count of three, Koops slammed the button with his shell while Mario smashed it with his hammer. The ground shakes slightly before revealing another piper. The group jumps down, nearing the entrance to the castle. And finally, they enter.


	7. Mind Boggle

**Okay, I've been on some pretty heavy writer's block lately, so sorry for no updating, well, anything! ;A; And this chapter (along with the next one, possibly) will be fillers. Just to check up on other characters. (yes, I read the reviews)**

**As usual, I'm deprived of sleep, and I had to make 4 scalemates in 3 days (hand sewing since my mom's sewing machine is shit) so I'm pretty tired. But I did manage to squeeze this out of my noggin, so enjoy… please? ovo**

Equius sighed, standing before a rather… comedic yet somewhat horrifying(?) sight. They were trying to cross into the West part of Rogueport, as planned originally. But, there was an old lady looking for her contact lenses. She specifically told the two to stay put while she looked for it. Nepeta offered to help the women, but of course, stepped on it.

Now Equius had to watch Nepeta be scolded at by an old woman, sweating profusely because of getting too excited at the situation. Although.. through all of the excitement and sorts, he never quite grasped the idea of this dimension being full of… flat people? Almost like paper.

He also noticed Karkat didn't seem to phased by it either. Then again, Karkat isn't exactly one to notice things right away. He was probably just worried about Sollux, since he was captured by people-of-sorts. He let his eyes wonder to the old woman. She looked fragile enough at her age, but…

She was so thin!

How can someone live with being as thin as a piece of paper? He looked at his arms; they didn't change structure, he was still a 3D figure, as was Nepeta. And when he last saw Karkat, he was as well! Why haven't they changed? Maybe they'll change later in the future?

Nepeta sniffled, approaching Equius. "..She won't let us through unless we get her new contact lenses." She said weakly, a bit ashamed of herself.

Equius looked to his right. "There's a shop right there. Perhaps we should ask if they sell them."

Nepeta nodded, seeming to cheer up a bit after hearing a reassuring idea. She prances into the shop happily, with Equius following slowly behind, getting dirty looks from the flat old woman.

Meanwhile, in a dark forest, it seemed as if chaos was erupting. Well, maybe not so much "chaos" per say, but…

A blonde young man walked through the forest, observing the many.. paper thin creatures he passed by. They luckily paid no mind to him, but he did have a sword handy just in case they decided otherwise. He was originally visiting Terezi, but after seeing a note from her… things sort of went downhill from there.

But, even after going through the door, I guess you could say he had a partially similar situation to that of Araida; he didn't end up in Rogueport. He actually ended up somewhere not *too* far away from Rogueport. The location where this one ended up was known as Boggly Woods. The place was… quite mind boggling.

Everything was black and white, yet it was a pretty nice looking place. Even though it's hurt your eyes a bit. And sorry for the forgetting of introductions; this lovely, and quite ironic gentleman, was David Strider.

As explained earlier, he too went through the door, as many others (or perhaps not so many… yet) have as well. Though, the flatness of the people and monsters he saw made him question quite a bit. He picked a flower which was also flat, to see that it was as light as paper. He let it go, seeing it float back down to the ground, laying flat as he went on his way.

He hasn't seen anyone to ask about where he was, or even how he got here. He just kept walking through the woods, unsure of where the path would take him.

Up ahead, however, he spotted something interesting; there was a person on the ground. At first, he figured it was just another flat figure. Though his pace sped up a bit. As he got closer, he realized this person wasn't flat; it was an actual person! He was running now, eventually reaching the figure.

He looked down at him; he had spiked blonde hair, and the pointiest, most anime-like glasses ever. He had a couple of bruises here and there, but he didn't look unconscious. You couldn't see his eyes through the shades, though. His shirt had an orange cap on it, with a few blood smudges. He was wearing black skinny jeans and black sneakers. He had a sword in his hands as well, and wore black, fingerless leather gloves.

You kick his thigh lightly, getting a groan in response. You kick it again, though not even making contact before he grabs your ankle and shoots a glance up at you.

**And sorry for such an abrupt ending. Writer's block is a cruel bitch.**


	8. Temporary Discontinuing

**Hey everyone! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated at all in a while! In between school and other shenanigans, I've barely had time, or motivation. And unfortunately, this story is going on a T-E-M-P-O-R-A-R-Y shut down.**

Yes, TEMPORARY. Around the beginning of November, I will (hopefully) get an Archive of our Own account, and everything will be MOVED. And this story will be continued on there, but it's only temporarily discontinued due to the fact that I think it's highly under developed, and I will try to work on it.

As for Hysteria University and such, those will be continued, BUT NOTHING NEW WILL BE PUBLISHED UNTIL ANYTHING IS MOVED. Unless I run out of stories. Then I may write something else. But idk. I will announce if I do get an account and will (most likely) go under the same pen name. And you'll all have a week to adjust and shit, then everything will be wiped from Fanfiction.

I feel like I'm betraying FF, but I heard AOOO is pretty good. And I will announce when I get the account, so keep an eye on my other ACTIVE stories, and my profile!

That's about it. So yeah. Uhm. I should probably go write now. Bye bye bye bye bye.


	9. Oh look another update

Okay someone in the reviews asked for the announcement on WHEN the account would be here.

I actually got the invitation and confirmation yesterday, but I've been sick as a dog so I didn't exactly have the energy to put out an announcement. Yeah, for now I'm going to put Pink Ribbons and a few chapters of Hysteria University on the account.

You can find me there under lrmingo63, so my old profile name.

And it also says that on my current profile.

So yeah go and do whatever b/c I won't be updating here really. Anymore. Forever.

D:

Plus I'm sick so if you have complaints just message me not reviews okay okay cough bye


End file.
